Oxnard's Horrible Night
by PocketBear
Summary: Oxnard has a horrible nightmare... or is it?


**Warning:** The author of the following content does not, in fact, own, in part or whole, any portion of the entity known as Hamtaro.

The author also waives all liability to any damages incurred upon reading this work of fiction. It is rated R for a frucking reason. May contain homosexual or explicit content. Please continue at your own risk.

* * *

Oxnard's Horrible Night

* * *

Oxnard ran into the Ham Ham club house. His ears seemed to be twitching more then usual, his brown more furrowed, even his hands moved and writhed more then is expected, and for Oxnard this is saying quite a lot. To say Oxnard was generally a nervous hamster was akin to saying the ocean was wet. The first hamster he ran into was Snoozer, without thinking he ran up to him.

"Snoozer have you seen Hamtaro?" He asked his voice shaking, "I must speak to Hamtaro."

Snoozer shifted without so much as fluttering an eyelid. In his sleepy language he muttered, "Hamtaro is at Laura's this is his home." Snoozer then became dead to the world and said or noted nothing more in the room.

Oxnard shuddered and turned to look at the empty clubhouse, "This is bad, very very bad. I can't risk going to Laura's but I must talk with Hamtaro at once." He nervously bounced from foot to foot, "What should I do? What should I do?" Somewhere in his nervous hamster mind he decided that this news was far more important then his safety, this was a matter far more important then a simple ham ham such as himself could deal with, he must find Hamtaro.

Oxnard ran to the door of the Ham Ham clubhouse, in his haste and distraction he ran strait into Howdy.

"Woah my man! What is the rush Oxnard old buddy?" Howdy said brushing himself off and picking himself up off the floor.

"I must find Hamtaro." Oxnard said running to the door. "It is very, very important and very very bad." were Oxnard's parting words as he fled the door of the clubhouse

Howdy scratched his head. "That was pretty strange, even for Oxnard." Howdy said out loud.

"What iz so strange?", said Bijou, as she entered the clubhouse having just missed the frantic Oxnard.

"Well now it seems Oxnard is in a bit of a fit. He went running out of here looking for Hamtaro like his tail was all on fire."

"Oh zhat iz terrible, what do you suppose iz wrong?"

"I don't rightly know. But I think we should get ready just in case there is something we can do." Howdy said rubbing his chin.

"You are completely right. I shall alert ze other ham hams. One can never be too safe." And with that Bijou left the Ham Ham Clubhouse intent to gather the other ham hams.

Meanwhile Oxnard continued on his quest to find Hamtaro. The events that had driven him to such a fervor replayed in his mind. The sounds, the shadows, it was all he could to to keep going and not curl up into a little ball and stop forever. "But no" Oxnard thought "I must find Hamtaro! This is too important."

Soon Oxnard stood in front of Brandy's house staring at the drain pipe up to Laura's room. Brandy lay in asleep in her doghouse, she was not even remotely aware of the the anxiety that lay in the hamster currently pacing in front of her.

"Oh Brandy what should I do? What ever should I do?" Oxnard kept looking at the drain pipe that lead up to Laura's room. He didn't want to go up there. To be honest it wasn't fear that kept Oxnard from Laura's room. Fear was too simple an emotion, while there was a great deal of fear in him, Oxnard had to admit there was also the hint of guilt. He didn't want to see Laura, he knew everything that had happened was his fault. He should have done something, but what could he do? He was such a very small hamster. Oxnard steeled up his courage and ran up the drainpipe to Laura's room.

Once Oxnard had arrived, he immediately ran to Hamtaro's cage. He couldn't help but notice that Hamtaro's food bowl was overflowing with sunflower seeds, there also seemed to be a few extra hamster treats mixed in. Hamtaro sat blissfully on his hamster wheel chewing merrily on a sunflower seed. He rocked back and forth, causing the wheel to move like a simple swing. It was quite obvious to Oxnard that Hamtaro had no idea of the horrible things that had happened last night, just next store.

Hamtaro looked up and smiled to see Oxnard. He had so many sunflower seeds he was looking forward to sharing them with the other Ham Hams and of course he planned to let Oxnard have the very first pick of the bowl. Only as Oxnard approached it became clear to him that something was terribly wrong. He had never seen his friend so twitchy or nervous. He rushed to the cage and muscled up the door to let Oxnard in.

The Ham Ham clubhouse was filled with agitated energy. Even the unflappable Snoozer seemed to toss and turn a little more then usual. Boss paced back and forth, "Okay everyone, lets quiet down!" his voiced carried above the noise of the room and every Ham Ham looked up. "Now then seems Howdy and Bijou have something important to tell us all. So let us all stop and listen to what they have to say." Boss turned and took Bijou's hand and led her to the front of the room, "My lady?" He blushed a little as Bijou walked by.

Bijou looked to all the hamsters in the room, "My fellow Ham Hams, it would seem that our friend Oxnard is in ze trouble. Now then we do not know the exact nature of ziz trouble, but it must be somzing quite large, for Oxnard he was very nervous."

Howdy moved next to Bijou, "Yes you should have seen his concern. I am sure it will take all of us working together to stop."

Stan raised his hand in the air to get attation, "So what is the problem?"

Howdy had a noticeable sweat drop form, he had not really thought about it. He was so driven by Oxnard's concern that he had mobilized all the Ham Hams with no clear direction, "Well now. I didn't get a chance to ask him. He was moving so darn fast it was kind of hard to pin down the exact problem. But I can assure it is a very large problem and Oxnard will need us as I'm sure Hamtaro will once Oxnard finds him."

Pashmina raised her hand, "Do you think Hamtaro may be missing and we must find him?"

Bijou spoke up, "No I do not think that is ze problem. Hamtaro is probably at Laura's house right now. Which is where I believe Oxnard would go. No this is somezing bigger."

Pashmina raised her hand again, "I heard June talking about Laura spending the night at Kana's house. Do you think this may have something to do with what is going on? Do you think Kana may be angry at Laura for being a bad house guest and Oxnard is afraid he and Hamtaro can't be friends?"

All the Ham Hams starting chatting at the thought of Laura and Kana's friend ship ending and as a result Oxnard and Hamtaro's, such a thing would take a long truly hurt the Ham Hams as a whole. The room desolved into chaos as they discussed the possibility of such a horrible thing happening.

After much effort and more then a few sunflower seeds Hamtaro had gotten Oxnard calm enough to speak in full sentences. "Now then Oxnard. What happened last night that is so horrible?"

Oxnard stopped and took a deep breath, his ears twitched and sweat formed on his brow, "First off Hamtaro I'm sorry I should have tried to stop it, done something."

"Please Oxnard, you've already said that. Just tell me what happened."

Oxnard rubbed his paws together. Almost out of breath he started to tell his story,

"Well you know how last night Laura went to spend the night with Kana? Well everything was normal until it was time to go to sleep. At first they where just playing and laughing. I was content in my cage, just eating and making my bed for the night. Then I heard a loud squeal come from Laura, it was a new sound, something I've never heard before. After the squeal I clearly heard Laura in a out of breath voice plea with Kana to stop. Only Kana just kept pushing and grabbing at Laura. Each time she'd lean in or pin Laura down she would let out another squeal. It was so like the sound we make when really scared, like when a cat or something nearly catches us. I didn't want to see what was happening but I tried to watch as long as I could. I had to know to tell others."

Hamtaro tilted his head, "Oh come on Oxnard they where probably just tickling each other. Humans make scary noises when they are tickled."

Oxnard shook his head and looked at the ruined sunflower seed he had been twisting between his paws, "I thought that at first but it persisted till Luara was too out of breath to even resist. Once Laura was completely out of breath like this, things just got worse. Now I must admit by this time I had become too afraid to watch and I had hid myself in the back of the cage, but the things I heard, they chilled me to the core. First thing was Kana started talking in this deep quiet voice. It was so low only half phrases and broken words found their way to my cage. Though I heard Kana threaten Laura, "You can't tell anyone." She said in that low sinister voice. Then other words, "I . . . bite. . .open . . .shhh. . . worry. . .trust. . .no" it was scary. Though through this Laura said almost nothing, just let out little whimpering noises, almost like nothing I've ever heard from a human before. Then as I built enough courage to look to see what was going on, Kana threw Laura's night shirt away from the bed. I had no idea why Kana striped Laura, I could only imagine it was to keep her from running from what ever was to happen next. Laura's night shirt landed on my cage, I couldn't see anything of the room or the bed, only vauge shadows from the moonlight coming in the window. Soon Laura's breathing was becoming heavy and labored. The bed was shaking a little at this part, hitting my cage occasionally. In the cast shadow I could see Laura's shadow struggling to get out from under Kana's. Sometimes Kana's twisted shadow would bend down and attack Laura. I swear Kana was trying to bite or eat Laura. Though all this all it seemed the only thing Laura could do was struggle and whimper and moan. It was terrible Hamtaro. After all this was over, my cage was awash with light as Laura lifted her night shirt. I saw her, Hamtaro, I saw Laura there. Her body was covered in sweet and little red teeth marks, her cheeks bright red from embarrassment. She couldn't even raise her eyes to Kana. She almost didn't have the energy to put her nightshirt on. When Kana's mother came to the door to announce breakfast, Laura jumped like a wounded and frighted animal. You don't understand Hamtaro. . . What ever Kana did last night, hurt Luara, it's changed her. We can't let them see each other any more. I care about Kana and she's aways been nice to me, but what she did to Laura, can't happen again. You understand Hamtaro! Never again, it's wrong! It's horrible!" Oxnard grabed Hamtaro and shook him, "My Kana hurt your Laura. Please Hamtaro help me make sure this never happens again!" Tears where running down Oxnard's cheeks.

Hamtaro tilted his head. He didn't know what to make of Oxnard's story. When Laura had come home this morning he had not witnessed this broken creature Oxnard described, but he had noticed a couple of little purple marks on Laura's collar where they would be covered by a shirt and Laura seemed very mindful of covering them up. She had also over filled his food bowl. Could this be because she was afraid she'd not be able to feed him for a while? What of the things she hastily wrote in her journal before leaving? "Last night Kana showed me things I never seen before and a world I'm afraid to explore." Could this be true?

Hamtaro looked at Oxnard, "If there is even the smallest chance this is true, we must prevent either of them from hurting each other ever again."

Hamtaro and Oxnard looked at each other and said almost in unison "To the Ham Ham Clubhouse."

As they arrived at the clubhouse they where surprised to find the other Ham Hams already there. They all looked anxiously at Hamtaro and Oxnard as they entered. Without prompting Boss pushed Hamtaro to the front of the room. "So tell us Hamtaro, what are we dealing with."

Hamtaro told the Ham Hams Oxnard's story. Somehow coming from the calmer Hamtaro actually added to the horror, all the Ham Ham's gasped at the idea of two of their owners hurting each other. Only once did Pashmina attempt to ask if maybe this wasn't as dark as it seemed but Hamtaro told her of the little purple marks and the shame Laura seemed to carry towards them and Pashmina quieted down and agreed with all the other Ham Hams.

"Laura and Kana should never be left alone together if at all possible." They said in unison.


End file.
